


Do I Not?

by jaegerjaquezoff



Series: Twitter Fic-lets [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pervert Erwin Smith, levi says no but he means yes, maid outfit, no actual smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerjaquezoff/pseuds/jaegerjaquezoff
Summary: charmolypic.levi asked for erwin having s thing for levi cleaning the office in a paid outfit
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Twitter Fic-lets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1408948
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Do I Not?

“Here’s your coffee, Erwin,” Levi called as he walked into his boss’ office without knocking. Erwin looked up from his computer and smiled at the small man as he placed the cup down on the desk. “The fuck are you lookin’ like that for?” Erwin’s smile was innocent, too innocent for him to have caused so little disturbance today. “What are you doing, you fucking pervert?”

Erwin scoffed, standing from his desk and walking to the coat rack in the corner to retrieve a garment bag Levi hadn’t noticed. “I am your boss, you know? You shouldn’t speak to me like that.”

Levi rolled his eyes, sitting in a chair on the other side of Erwin’s desk. “Other people would suck your dick, but no one would suck your dick as good as I do. Or work as good as I do. You won’t fire me.” He was absolutely sure, confident in his words because Erwin had told him shortly after they’d started working together that Levi was the perfect assistant, and then later that he was the best sex the blinde had ever had.

“As  _ well _ as you do,” Erwin corrected, going around to sit on the edge of his desk right off to the side of the smaller man. He watched Levi roll his eyes, and cleared his throat, not really attempting to hide his smirk. “Anyway. I picked something up for you on my way in. Open it,” he pushed, handing the bag off to Levi.

The raven unzipped the bag and scoffed, but it was easy to see through his faux disgust when Erwin noticed the way his already fitted slacks seemed to tighten in the crotch area. “You were late because you were being a sick fuck?”

“Come on, Levi, don’t be like that. Go into the bathroom and change. I’ll wait,” Erwin smiled, putting an arm behind himself to lean on. The smaller man rolled his eyes again, but stood up and walked to the private bathroom in Erwin’s office nonetheless, not sparing a look over his shoulder before slamming the door.

***

When Levi emerged from the bathroom, he found Erwin in the same position, staring wantonly, bottom lip bitten between his teeth and eyes predatory. “Come here.” Levi held eye contact with Erwin as he followed the beckoning finger, until he came to a stop between the blonde’s thighs. “You look stunning, baby. I got you something else, too.”

“Tch.” Levi watched with low, seemingly bored eyes as Erwin reached down the side of his desk and grabbed another bag Levi hadn’t noticed. He took the bag from Erwin’s hand, forcing himself to look away from the bright blue eyes to see what he already knew would be in the bag. “Can’t you hire a real maid to clean your office?” He points the feather duster at Erwin in an accusatory manner.

Erwin laid one hand on Levi’s thigh, right between the white frill of his skirt and the thin white thigh high stocking, gripping hard enough that Levi knew there would be a handprint there later. “I want  _ you _ to do it. I pay you  _ well _ to do it.” His hand slid up Levi’s leg slowly until he was cupping a perfectly round cheek, his middle finger wiggling underneath the hem of the bodysuits panties as he leaned forward to leave a kiss on his collarbone. “Do I not?”

The raven haired man huffed a fake annoyed sigh, but couldn’t help the shiver that ran down his spine. He didn’t reply, just turned and walked to the furthest shelf in the room to grab the step stool from behind it, propping it up and stepping to the top carefully to start dusting. 

The shutter of a camera drew his attention and Levi, without stopping his work, heaved a sigh. “If you're gonna be a creep, can you at least be helpful and bring me the Lysol wipes?”

Erwin stood up, going into the bathroom to grab the wipes before walking up to Levi and taking a picture up his skirt, then handing him the wipes. “You’re so fucking  _ sexy _ , Levi,” he complimented, reaching out to run the tips of his fingers along the back of Levi’s thigh.

It went like that for a long while: Levi making his way around the room to clean, Erwin following behind him at his own pace, taking pictures and videos of the smaller man at all different angles, occasionally exchanging supplies with him. Erwin let Levi work as he pleased, only speaking to throw out compliments and let Levi know how hard he was making him until Levi reached the final thing to clean, Erwin’s desk.

“Lean down and wipe the side. Slowly.” He was holding the camera up, ready to start recording. Levi didn’t protest, so hard from Erwin’s attention by this point that he’d do whatever Erwin asked if it would get the man’s cock in him any faster. He complied, bending at the waist with his legs perfectly straight, skin prickling with sudden heat when he felt Erwin’s big hand spread across his exposed asscheek, squeezing firmly. “Fuck, Levi. You’re ass looks  _ so fucking good _ , baby.”

“Erwin…” Levi huffed, standing back up and perching his elbows on the desk and swiveling his hips seductively. “Fuck me, Erwin.”

The blonde groaned, rutting his hips against Levi ass, his erection nudging between his cheeks easily, causing the other man to gasp. Erwin hooked a finger in the panties and pulled them to the side, exposing Levi’s hole, plugged and shining with the lube and cum from their morning fuck before Levi had to leave Erwin’s house to head in to work. “Oh, I’m definitely gonna fuck you, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> oof 👀 a cliffhanger


End file.
